Volcano Island
"Volcano Island" is the fifth episode of the second season, and the forty-fifth episode of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis When Todd's family and Buzz's family compete on a reality show, Todd gets sick of Buzz's cheating, so he replaces the clueless host with someone who would enforce the rules. Plot The Darings, the Winterses, and the Klutzberrys compete on a special family edition of Volcano Island, hosted by Dingo McGee. Each team requires four people, so the Winters family hired an obese man named Ichiro to pose as Buzz's sister, Beth. Almost immediately after they land on the island, "Beth" and Buzz throw the Darings' ration chest into the ocean. Todd complains to Dingo about Buzz's cheating, but he gets ignored. Each family member is allowed to bring one luxury item. Riley brought some thread to make an unstable shelter. Agent K brought a grappling hook disguised as a hairdryer, while Todd brought his Fleemco phone. While Dick tries to start a fire, he smells lobster, and he follows the scent to the production crew's trailer. No contestants are allowed inside, to his dismay. In the first challenge, the fathers must balance on poles in the ocean. The last one standing wins. They keep their balance for a long time, and the other contestants get bored. Buzz sees swordfish and gets an idea. "Beth" uses a swordfish to saw off Shelton's father's pole, sending him crashing into Mr. Daring, and both fall into the ocean. Once again, Todd is aggravated, but Dingo was slacking off during the event, meaning he didn't see Buzz and "Beth" cheat. Dingo declares Mr. Winters the winner against Todd's wishes, and they win a million points. That night, the Winters family receive a chest filled with survival supplies, including a Gamecone Portable. During a confessional, Todd seriously considers cheating. Riley advises Todd not to stoop to Buzz's level, because karma would take care of him. Later, Buzz and "Beth" throw bananas at the Darings while they're sleeping. Then, a group of monkeys attack them. In the second challenge, Dingo gives Buzz, Shelton, and Todd laptops, and they must "hunt" for an internet connection on the island. The first person to send Dingo an email wins. Buzz goes straight to the crew's trailer and wins, even though contestants aren't allowed inside. Buzz scores another million points, but when Todd complains about it, Dingo docks five points. For winning, Buzz gets to move to another place on the island, and he chooses the trailer. Todd finally calls Fleemco for a new host who wouldn't let Buzz get away with cheating. Dingo gets a chance to host a cooking show. Fleemco sends in a football referee who acts as though it's a football game. The final challenge has three sections. In the first stage, the moms guide their blindfolded kids through a maze to capture a flag. Agent K warns Todd about Buzz peeking through his blindfold. Tired of Buzz's cheating, Todd and Riley decide to stoop to his level. Todd impersonates Mrs. Winters and gets "Beth" to give Buzz a wedgie. While the Darings and the Winterses cheat, Shelton and Shelly win the first stage. Next, the family has to scale a wall to grab the flag. The Darings stack on top of each other, while "Beth" tosses Buzz into the air. The final stage is a foot race to the top of the volcano, and the Darings and the Winterses do everything they can to trip each other. Buzz trips and gets left hanging above the lava. While Todd gloats about Buzz getting his karma, Shelton walks up and grabs the final flag, and then he falls over and tumbles toward the finish line. Todd grabs his flag and saves Buzz. The Klutzberrys win the competition, and they get a month's vacation on a deserted island, the same island they're marooned on. The Darings and the Winterses leave in a helicopter, and the trailer leaves with them. Suddenly, the volcano erupts. Notes * Volcano Island is a parody of Survivor. This is reinforced during Dick's confessional, where he discusses voting Buzz off the island, only for Riley to tell him nobody gets voted off the show. * The Darings break the fourth wall after the last commercial break. Before the commercial, it appears as if the volcano is going to erupt, but it turns out that it's controlled by a crew member. The family wonders what kind of show would pull a cheap trick to get people to watch through the commercials, then they whistle and walk away. * Before Agent K ties up Mrs. Winters with her grappling hook, she announces "You are the Winters of my discontent," referencing The Winter of Our Discontent by John Steinbeck. Category:Episodes